3 in 1
by SheillaSheeL
Summary: Naruto cinta Hinata, Sasuke cinta Hinata, dan Hinata, harus memilih siapa? Persahabatan diantara mereka bertiga tidak main-main. Terjalin semenjak orok hingga sekarang mengetahui apa itu sex, tentu bukan masa yang bisa dihitung jari. Lalu, bagaimana jika Hiashi memilih Sasuke dan Naruto sebagai menantunya? (c) Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto-story milikku. Pair: NaruHinaSasu
1. chapter 1

**_Perhatian, chapter ini terkontaminasi bakteri yaoi._**

 ** _Terdapat adegan sex antara dua husbando saya, Sasuke dan Naruto. Bagi yang tidak berkenan, silahkan di skip ke bagian selanjutnya._**

 ** _Ini tidak bisa ditiadakan, karena tuntutan skenario. Tapi tenang saja, lantaran adegan itu cuma ada di chapter ini._**

 ** _Sekian._**

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _3 in 1 by Sheilla Sheel_**

 ** _Naruto @Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Special fiction for NHL and SHL_**

 ** _No NTR_**

 ** _Don't like don't read_**

.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang manik amethis memicing tak terima.

Wajah ayu nya merona akibat marah.

Pose tubuh yang sedang duduk sembari bersedekap, nampak angkuh tapi juga anggun.

Ia, Hinata Hyuuga yang terkenal elok rupawan, sedang berada pada fase emosi tertinggi.

"Jadi," satu helaan napas panjang sengaja dia tarik untuk menenangkan diri. Sesaat, pupil unik Hinata bersembunyi di balik kelopak, namun kembali mengintimidasi saat menampakan pola nya.

"Kalian menyuruhku pulang, cuma untuk mengurus kejantanan dua pria yang salah masuk lubang?" Katanya, mendesis.

Seisi penghuni ruang tamu tersentak, kemudian saling pandang memberi kode. Mereka bungkam, dan Hinata semakin murka.

"Ya Tuhan, kepalaku~" keluhnya sembari memijat dahi yang terasa berkedut.

Hinata memejamkan mata, berusaha meredam emosi jiwa.

Tak baik rasanya membentak orang yang lebih tua dibanding kita, karena—

"Hi-Hina-Chan..."

" _What_?!" _God_ , maafkan Hinata yang kembali membentak.

Sahutan bernada ketus yang di ucap Hinata, sukses menyusutkan nyali Namikaze Kushina. Sederet kata yang susah payah ia rangkai, mendadak buyar akibat kaget.

Kushina, mengerut takut di atas sofa, dan itu berhasil menyentuh sisi lembut si sulung Hyuuga.

"Ma-maafkan Aku, Tante!" Ucap Hinata, buru-buru meminta maaf. Gaya duduknya tak lagi menantang seperti tadi. Ia berdiri, dan melangkah menuju Kushina di kursi sana. Begitu tiba, dengan cepat ia merengkuh tubuh wanita itu.

"Aku tidak bermaksud kurang ajar pada Tante," katanya.

"Jujur, ini cukup rumit untuk bisa ku atasi." Hinata menghela napas lelah, tangan kanannya bergerak mengelus punggung Kushina.

"Naruto dan Sasuke tipikal yang sulit diatur. Butuh banyak waktu untuk bisa mengembalikan jati diri mereka. Jadi—"

Khusina menggeleng dan membalas pelukan Hinata. Terlalu lama tinggal di negri adidaya, agaknya merubah pola tingkah sang gadis. Pemikirannya pun semakin dewasa.

Tidak ada lagi si lugu berhati lembut, yang ada di sini hanya Hinata—si model perfeksionis, arogan, dan sulit didekati.

Sekilas, memang ia terlihat tak berubah. Bentuk tubuhnya masihlah _slim_ , dengan lekuk yang sungguh menggoda iman.

Ketika diam, ia terlihat bagai malaikat tanpa sayap. Namun begitu ketenangannya terusik, Hinata akan menjelma menjadi Dewi Kaguya, yang mampu memusnahkan gunung dengan sekali kedipan mata.

Tentu saja semua yang hadir saat ini sadar, bahwa Hinata mereka yang sekarang, bukan lagi si kecil manja pencinta es krim.

"Be-begini Hina-chan..." Kali ini, Uchiha Mikoto mencoba peruntungan. Ia berbicara sedikit terbata, tanpa berani menatap lawannya.

Hinata menoleh cepat pada Mikoto, dan memasang kupingnya baik-baik.

"To-tolong bantulah Kami," mohon Mikoto sedikit bergetar. Ia terlanjur putus asa. "Sasu-pyon dan Naru-chan, su-sudah terlalu jauh melangkah."

Air muka Mikoto menyendu kala mengingat kelakuan Sasuke. Ia memandang sang suami, bermaksud meminta secuil sokongan. Gayung bersambut, ketika Fugaku menangkap kedua tangan Mikoto, dan membungkusnya dalam kehangatan telapak kokoh lelaki perkasa.

"Me-mereka berdua sudah—"

"Cukup!" Potong Hinata lembut, tak lupa sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman. Bukan bermaksud kurang ajar, tapi sesungguhnya ia tak ingin lagi melihat duka di permata dua wanita, yang sejak kecil dirinya anggap sebagai ibu.

"Aku mengerti perasaan Kalian."

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Hinata menghembuskan napas lelah. Tubuhnya letih, dan ia butuh tidur setelah hampir seharian duduk di kursi pesawat.

"Be-benarkah?"

Kushina—yang masih dipeluk Hinata, bertanya ragu. Ia meminta keyakinan, yang dibalas senyum manis oleh Hinata. Lesung pipinya bahkan terlihat kala dua sudut bibir mungil itu mengurva, dan itu teramat sedap dipandang mata.

"Ya, Tante Kushi. Akupun tidak mau Naru dan Sasu menyimpang," ujar Hinata, kalem.

Atmosfer ruangan seketika meneduh. Semua yang hadir, saling melempar senyum kelegaan. Pun ketika Hinata kembali duduk berpangku kaki—hingga rok sifon motif bunga lavender nya tersingkap, menampakan paha mulus seputih porselen.

"Sebelum bertindak, biarkan Aku menemui mereka. Aku ingin melihat sendiri, sejauh mana mereka salah arah," putus Hinata, kembali bersikap arogan.

Pasutri Namikaze, Uchiha, dan Hyuuga yang menjadi lawan bicara Hinata, kompak mengangguk.

Andai cara ini gagal, tak ada jalan lagi selain memotong alat vital kedua putra mereka.

Tidak apa, selama itu bisa mengembalikan kesadaran dua lelaki yang sudah saling memakan diri.

Kushina dan Mikoto, menyerahkan masa depan putra-putranya pada Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

Deru napas hangat, memburu bersahutan.

Aroma percintaan, berbaur bersama udara pula keringat.

Ranjang berderak, seirama gerak pinggul si pemuda yang menghentak kasar.

Tubuh telanjang mereka berkilau, penuh peluh di pendar bias lampu tidur.

"Ugh~ ugh~... Sa-Sasuke~"

Namikaze Naruto, tengkurap tak berdaya di bawah kuasa kejantanan Uchiha.

Pinggulnya menungging, memberi akses bagi Sasuke yang sedari tadi asyik mengobok-obok anusnya. Wajah Sasuke menengadah, merem melek keenakan.

"A-ahhh... damn~... Kau... uhh~ sempit.." desahnya sambil tersenyum menahan nikmat.

"Argh!!" Naruto menggeram, lalu mencengkeram erat kedua bokong Sasuke. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, sebagai ganti pelampiasan nafsu yang menggelora. Gerak pinggul Sasuke yang semakin menggila, berhasil mengoyak kewarasan Naruto.

"Le-argh-lebih.. ukh.. ce-cepat..." ucapnya, terbata.

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia tersenyum sombong dan mempercepat sodokannya.

"Be-hah-begini? Ukh~"

Tidak ada jawaban berarti dari Naruto selain memasang mimik keenakan. Dia hanya menggeram, dan mulai mengocok batang penis nya sendiri.

"Agh~ sebentar lagi. Ugh~"

Sasuke paham, bahwa Naruto sebentar lagi sampai. Ia pun tak ingin tertinggal, menuju lembah kenikmatan. Panggulnya melaju, maju-mundur tak terkendali.

"Hi-Hinata, argh~"

Naruto mendelik. Dirinya tak terima nama gadis itu disebut.

"Ugh... hah~ hah~ Kau brengsek! Uhh~" gerutunya, susah payah.

Di saat gelombang kenikmatan nyaris mengguyur, kocokan tangan Naruto kian melaju. Ia membenamkan wajah meronanya di atas bantal, dan mendesis menyebut satu nama.

"Hahahaha... ukh~... Munafik!" Ejek Sasuke, begitu mendengar desisan Naruto.

Naruto tentu tak perduli. Di pikirannya saat ini hanya ada kepuasan, dan Dia. Tangan kanannya sejak tadi sibuk memuaskan diri, sementara Sasuke aktif menyodok di belakang.

Dan, ketika daging panjang berurat mereka berkedut, Naruto dan Sasuke mendadak kehilangan akal.

Mereka melampiaskan hasrat masing-masing, tanpa pernah sekalipun berbagi saliva.

"Na-Naruto, uhh~ Aku... ini..." Sasuke mulai meracau tak jelas.

"Argh... Sasuke~" Naruto pun demikian.

Keduanya hilang kendali, hingga tak menyadari sosok jelita yang sedang bersandar di ambang pintu kamar. Raut wajahnya datar, tanpa terganggu pemandangan tak senonoh di atas ranjang.

"Wah, kegiatan yang sangat amat luar biasa." Ucapnya santai, seraya bertepuk tangan pelan.

"Hi-Hinata!?" Naruto dan Sasuke melotot. Mereka panik dan tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya menatap Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian. Posisinya sedari tadi tidak juga berubah. "Bisa kalian jelaskan apa yang terjadi di sini? Ah~ sepertinya tidak perlu," katanya terkekeh.

"Rasanya aku tahu apa yang sedang kalian lakukan."

Naruto gelagapan. Dia mendorong Sasuke ke lantai, dan bergegas menuruni kasur tanpa perduli sesuatu yang menggantung keras diantara paha.

"A-aku tidak salah," dalihnya.

"Teme—maksudku Sasuke, Dia yang mengajakku melakukan sex. A-aku sudah menolak... Tapi Sasuke—"

"Sialan kau Namikaze," Sasuke menggeram tak terima. Ia berdiri, dan melangkah cepat menyusul Naruto yang sudah berlutut seraya memeluk kaki kanan Hinata.

"Ijinkan aku menjelaskan semuanya, Hinata." Sasuke ikut memeluk kaki kiri Hinata seperti Koala. Wajahnya yang luar biasa keras, sekarang pudar berganti memelas. Ia menengadah ke atas, namun tak sampai dua detik kepalanya kembali tertunduk dengan rona merah samar.

 _Pink_. Batinnya berbicara.

Hinata melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Kedua payudara montoknya membusung akibat tekanan. Hal itu tak luput dari tatapan dua lelaki, yang tadi gagal mengalami ejakulasi.

"Baiklah."

Ijin memang sudah diberikan oleh Hinata, tetapi senyum miring yang membentuk di bibir gadis itu, terlihat menyimpan maksud terselubung.

"Sebelum itu, bisakah kalian memakai sesuatu? Celana misalnya?"

"Eh?"

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 det-

" _Shitttt_!!"

Sasuke dan Naruto panik. Mereka kocar-kacir mencari pakaian.

"Ku beri kalian waktu tiga detik untuk berpakaian. Siap tidak siap, Kalian sudah harus ada di hadapanku sesuai batas waktu yang sudah kuberikan."

"Heh!?"

 **Bersambung...**


	2. Chapter 2

Sial, sial, sial...

Sedari enam belas menit lalu, hanya kata itu yang berseliweran dalam pikiran mereka—Naruto juga Sasuke.

Putra kebanggaan sekaligus ahli waris Namikaze dan Uchiha itu, menekuk lutut di hadapan si cantik berpenampilan menggoda.

Dada bidang keduanya terekspos, mempertontonkan perut sixpack hasil rutin fitnes dan olahraga ranjang. Mereka berlutut gelisah, mati-matian menahan dingin hembusan AC.

Beruntung, tadi di detik ketiga mereka sempat mengenakan boxer. Pun cara pakainya terbalik, setidaknya potongan kain itu bisa menghalau udara dingin yang berniat membelai si _kecil_.

Detik memang telah berubah menjadi menit, namun Hinata masih saja bungkam tanpa melepas mata dari dua sosok di atas lantai. Raut muka perempuan itu tak terbaca, benar-benar sulit di terka pikirannya.

"Hi-hinata..." Namikaze Naruto, menjadi yang pertama memecah senyap.

Sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang sedikit menggigil, dia mengemis welas asih Hinata. "Bi-bisakah aku memakai pakaian? A-aku kedinginan~" ucapnya, merengek.

Pupil mata laki-laki itu melebar, bahkan sedikit berkaca-kaca. Ia memandang tak berkedip Hinata, yang sedang duduk di sofa biru kesayangan Sasuke.

" _Please_ ~" tambahnya sembari memiringkan kepala ke kanan, agar terlihat menggemaskan.

Karena merasakan derita serupa—atau mungkin tidak ingin kalah, serta-merta Sasuke ikut memohon. "A-aku juga, Hinata! Pleaseeee~"

Roman wajah pemuda itu bahkan dua kali lebih menyedihkan di banding partnernya, si kuning telur.

Naruto, sudah pasti merasa dongkol. Ia menekuk wajah kesal, dan mencibir aksi si raven. "Cih, penjiplak!"

"Egepe!" balas Sasuke acuh, mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Berbeda Naruto, berbeda pula dampaknya pada Hinata. Dahi perempuan itu mengerut, selanjutnya ia menghela napas berat. Keangkuhan yang susah payah dihimpun, dengan mudah dikalahkan oleh ekspresi _puppies_ Naruto dan Sasuke.

Memang, dua laki-laki itu terlihat imut tak sesuai umur. 28 tahun, bukan lagi masanya untuk berekspresi mirip bocah kehilangan permen. Sasuke dan Naruto, tahu betul titik lemah si sulung Hyuuga.

"Baiklah," gumam Hinata, merasa kalah. "Tapi beri aku satu alasan, kenapa kalian saling tikam."

"Eh!?"

Naruto tersentak, kemudian tersenyum malu-malu. Ia memainkan kedua telunjuk di depan dada, sambil bergantian melirik ubin dan Hinata.

"A-alasannya karena Hinata~" jawab Naruto, malu-malu kucing.

Hinata mengedipkan mata dua kali, lalu menunjuk wajahnya sendiri. "Aku?"

"Uhumm~" Naruto mengangguk membenarkan. Kedua tangannya lalu menangkup pipi yang sedikit berhias rona merah, dan matanya mengedip-ngedip genit.

 ** _PLAKKK..._**

"Dasar menjijikkan!"

Tiba-tiba, tanpa diduga sebabnya, Sasuke memukul kuat kepala Naruto.

"Apa sih?!" Naruto sontak kesakitan. Ia meringis, dan mendelik pada Sasuke. "Dasar bebek barbar!" ketusnya sambil mengusap kepala yang sedetik lalu kena hantam.

Iris amethis Hinata berputar malas melihat pemandangan dibawah kakinya. Ia mendengus, kemudian berdiri menghampiri Naruto.

"Apa benar yang kau katakan tadi?" tanya Hinata setelah mensejajarkan tubuh dengan tinggi Naruto.

Jemari lentik gadis itu mencengkeram pipi bergurat Naruto, hingga bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Perlahan, Hinata mengikis jarak wajahnya dengan Naruto. Gadis Hyuuga itu bermaksud mencari kebohongan, yang mungkin bersembunyi dalam manik safir itu.

Tentu saja perbuatan Hinata membuat pipi Naruto kembali memunculkan rona. Satu ide brilian bahkan sedang menari-nari di pikiran si blonde.

 _Mungkin, satu ciuman bukan masalah_. Pikir Naruto, perlahan memajukan kepala berniat mencuri kecupan di bibir Hinata. Tapi belumlah keinginannya terlaksana, Uchiha Sasuke keburu ambil tindakan. Si bungsu yang terkenal pelit pengeluaran, begitu dermawan memberi pukulan. Dan untuk kali ini, bibir Naruto yang menjadi sasaran.

"Kau kenapa sih? Jangan _pho_ ya!"

Sambil mengusap bibirnya yang memerah akibat pukulan ekstra Sasuke, Naruto tak henti-hentinya mengomel. Marah sebenarnya, tapi juga malu karena tertangkap basah ingin mencuri.

" _P-pho_?" Sasuke mendadak gugup. "A-aku tidak begitu!" ia berusaha menyangkal, tapi Naruto terlanjur bongkar aib.

"Halah~ tukang bohong. Bilang saja kau cemburu. Sasuke _pho_ ~ Sasuke~ _pho_... wlekk!"

"Kau—" memandang geram pada Naruto yang sedang menjulurkan lidahnya, Sasuke kembali berniat main hakim sendiri. Sayangnya, dua tangan Sasuke yang ingin mendorong Naruto, tertahan di udara saat suara Hinata kembali terdengar menusuk.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti? Aku cukup lelah disini... Dan oh~ astaga! Aku seperti guru TK saja. Kalian minta dicakar?"

Hinata dan kuku, adalah kombinasi menakutkan bagi lawannya. Sontak Sasuke dan Naruto meneguk ludah ketakutan. Kata-kata Hinata barusan, diyakini bukan sekedar ancaman atau bualan. Naruto serta Sasuke tahu betul akan hal itu, karena merekalah yang kerap merasakan.

"Ma-maafkan aku..." ucap keduanya, kompak.

" _Good boy_ ~"

Hinata menghirup napas lega setelah berhasil mengamankan keadaan. Kejadian seperti inilah yang selalu membuatnya pening. Naruto juga Sasuke, seperti anjing dan kucing. Makanya dulu Hinata sempat sanksi, ketika mendapat kabar bahwa dua lelaki itu kedapatan berhubungan seks.

Setelah situasi dirasa kondusif, Hinata sekali lagi bertanya. Dirinya teramat penasaran dengan ucapan Naruto tadi. "Naru, apa benar yang kau katakan barusan? Seks yang selama ini kalian lakukan, adalah murni kesalahanku? Memangnya apa yang pernah aku lakukan hingga kalian jadi homo?" tiga pertanyaan, diucap Hinata dalam sekali hembusan napas.

"Bukan begitu maksud—"

"Itu memang salah Hinata."

Sekali lagi, Naruto memotong ucapan Sasuke. Lelaki pirang itu kembali memainkan telunjuk, pun sesekali mengedipkan mata genit.

"Naruto kangen Hinata~" rengeknya, "siapa suruh pindah ke luar negeri? Dua tahun bukan waktu yang cepat, Hinata."

"Aishh..." Sasuke mengacak rambutnya gemas. Entah mengapa saat ini, dirinya merasa ditikung. Kepalang tanggung, ia akhirnya ikut menjelaskan.

"Jangan salah paham, Hinata! Kami memang melakukan seks, tapi bukan karena cinta atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan asmara. Hinata, Kami ini hanya korban coba-coba. Naruto dan aku tid—"

"Tapi kalian terlihat sangat menikmati!"

"Ng..." Sasuke mati kutu. Ia menggaruk keningnya karena bingung. Menyikut pinggang Naruto pelan, Sasuke meminta bantuan tak tersirat. Sayangnya, maksud Sasuke tidak ditangkap baik oleh si blonde. Naruto, malah keasyikan memandang Hinata.

"Sudahlah!" Hinata bangkit dari jongkoknya, dan menggeleng kepala prihatin. Permata amethis gadis itu melirik Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian. Mungkin, sedikit hukuman bisa menjerakan mereka berdua. Maka dari itu, "Aku ingin kalian berlutut di balkon kamar selama tiga jam, dengan hanya memakai boxer."

"Ebuset~" celetuk Sasuke, spontan.

"Jangan begitu Hina—"

"Pergi, atau ku tambah jadi enam jam." Seru Hinata, dengan mata melotot.

Tak perlu dua kali untuk Hinata mengeluarkan perintah. Naruto dan Sasuke, sudah menghilang menyisakan kepulan asap imajiner.

.

.

.

.

.

Hembusan angin sore, terasa hangat membelai kulit. Layangan aneka rupa, melayang bebas di udara. Ada yang berwarna merah, kuning, hijau bahkan kelabu.

 _Summer_ , memang waktu yang pas untuk bersantai.

"Hahh~... Inilah yang dinamakan kenikmatan dunia."

Segaris senyumam, melengkung manis di bibir kemerahan Hinata. Wajah cantik wanita itu, terlihat berseri karena senang. Sekujur tubuhnya yang letih lelah, benar-benar termanjakan oleh getaran serta gerakan kursi pijat. Apartemen Sasuke, adalah rumah kedua baginya.

"A-anu... Hi-hinata..."

"Hm?"

Suara seseorang, sedikit mengganggu kenyamanan Hinata. Wanita berusia 26 tahun itu membuka matanya perlahan, lantas mencari si pengacau.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tersenyum lembut, meski cairan keringat mengucur deras di sekujur tubuh.

"A-apa kau senang?" tanyanya.

Menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan anggukan kepala, iris Hinata mengedar menatap pemandangan sekitar. "Aku sangat menyukai pemandangan ini. Kau pintar memilih apartemen, Sasuke." Hinata tersenyum tulus, namun Sasuke malah meringis.

"Ka-kalau begitu, bisakah hukumanku dicabut?"

Tertawa lebar, Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. " _Ofcours... no~hihihi... i'm so sorry, Darl_."

Batin Sasuke mengumpat frustasi. Otak cerdasnya kembali mencari solusi. Gadis nakalnya ini, benar-benar merepotkan.

"Oh, ayolah Hinata~ maafkanlah kami berdua... lihat, Naruto sebentar lagi pingsan."

Mendengar ucapan itu, Hinata melirik ke arah yang dimaksud. Beberapa langkah di sebelah Sasuke, ada Naruto yang sedang berlutut dengan tampang pucat.

" _Are you okay, Naru_?"

Naruto mengangguk, mengiyakan dengan terpaksa. Kondisi laki-laki itu setingkat di atas Sasuke. Tubuhnya bermandi peluh, dengan gurat lelah yang kentara.

Hukuman yang diberi Hinata memang terdengar ringan. Keduanya hanya disuruh berlutut, sambil merentangkan tangan di balkon kamar. Namun, siapa sangka jika rasanya akan selelah mencangkul di tanah berbatu selama lima jam. Ditambah rasa malu akibat hanya memakai boxer...

Hinata, benar-benar kejam memperlakukan mereka.

"Baiklah!"

Berdiri dari kursi pijat, Hinata berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Langkahnya terkesan santai, seraya menenteng handuk kecil berwarna putih. Kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna coklat biru di tubuhnya, adalah milik Naruto yang Hinata temukan dilantai. Tidak perlu ijin Naruto untuk memakainya. Laki-laki itu, tidak akan memprotes tingkah sang pujaan yang semena-mena.

"Sebagai hadiah untuk kejujuran kalian, malam ini akan kuberi sesuatu yang menyenangkan." Berbisik sensual sembari menyeka keringat di dada bidang Sasuke, Hinata nampak begitu memikat.

Gerakan tangan gadis itu yang seperti memancing, benar-benar sedap dipandang mata. Sasuke meneguk ludah sekali, dan Naruto kembali kesadarannya.

"A-aku! Aku juga berkeringat, Hinata!" Seru Naruto, semangat.

Hinata beralih fokus pada Naruto. Ia menggeser posisinya mendekati si pirang, lalu kembali bekerja menghapus keringat di leher Naruto.

"Tentu Naruto-kun..." Hinata mulai merayu. "Tapi sebelum bersenang-senang, bisakah kau menyelesaikan hukumanmu?" Jemarinya gemulai membelai sekitar leher Naruto.

Mengabaikan sorot tajam Sasuke, mata Naruto terpejam menikmati belaian Hinata. Rasanya sudah lama ia menanti hal ini terjadi. Seperti mendapat sebuah lotre bernilai ratusan juta, batin Naruto berjingkrak-jingkrak karena senang.

Namun, kelopak tan yang tadi terpejam, dipaksa membuka saat organ tak bertulang milik Hinata, menyapu leher hingga mencapai puncak puting Naruto. Perempuan itu menjilatinya, tanpa perduli asam keringat yang mengecap di lidah.

"A-ahhh~... Hinata..." desah Naruto keenakan, saat Hinata menghisap puting kecilnya yang mulai menegang. Ia mencengkram rambut gadis itu, sebagai bentuk pelampiasan.

"Sialan!!" Umpat Sasuke, marah.

 **Bersambung...**

A/n: Sekilas info tentang hukuman SasuNaru. Itu memang berasal dari pengalaman pribadiku, pas SMP kalau gak salah ingat. Waktu itu aku lupa bikin peer, dan dihukum selama dua jam.

Rasanya sungguh melelahkan, kawan-kawan.

Di dalam ruangan aja aku udah mandi keringat, apa kabar SasuNaru yang dapetnya outdoor?

Ohya, ini fic main pairnya NaruHinaSasu. Porsinya pun imbang antara NaruHina dan SasuHina. Kalau sekarang cenderung NaruHina, next bakalan bagiannya SasuHina.

Tidak ada yang direbut atau merebut disini. Buat kalian NaruHina atau SasuHina addict, mending jangan baca kalau gak mau Hinata dipasangkan dengan karakter selain Sasuke kalian/Naruto kalian.

Aku NHL SHL garis keras.

Fic ini aku buat, sebagai bentuk pelampiasan.

Aku menghormati kalian para pembaca--teman sebutanku-- dan kalian diharapkan menghormati kesukaanku.


	3. Chapter 3

Banyak wanita beranggapan, bahwa Hyuuga Hinata adalah si beruntung sialan karena berhasil menarik perhatian Sasuke juga Naruto.

Mereka mencibir, jika sang Kuasa terlalu baik mengatur nasib wanita yang sungguh tidak sepadan kastanya—mengingat Keluarga Hyuuga tidak se-kaya Namikaze pun Uchiha. Sasuke serta Naruto, bukan hanya bergelimang harta nan tampan, tapi juga gemilang karirnya sebagai pengusaha merangkap model pakaian dalam.

Tak heran, bentuk tubuh dua lelaki itu begitu proporsional. Lekuk tubuh mereka, kemungkinan besar didominasi oleh timbunan otot bisep dan trisep.

Jika Sasuke dan Naruto dikenal sebatas potret di atas kertas, maka Hinata menguasai gala lewat lenggoknya di panggung _catwalk_.

Semua orang boleh saja memuji perihal bodi sempurna Sasuke dan Naruto, tetapi sisi negatif yang diyakini dapat mengubah anggapan penggemar, ialah kelakuan dan pola pikir mereka yang terlalu abstrak.

Beruntung, hanya pada Hinata dua pejantan itu berani buka diri. Sasuke dan Naruto, malah merasa tabu membina hubungan dengan wanita lain selain Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _... Flashback beberapa jam lalu setelah kepergian Hinata..._**

"Hiashi, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan pada mu."

Suara berat Uchiha Fugaku, berhasil menarik perhatian lima pasang mata yang sebelumnya mengiringi kepergian Hinata. Hiashi, paruh baya yang dimaksud menoleh menatap sosok yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Katakan," pinta Hiashi, tanpa basa-basi lagi. Ia mengambil cangkir teh di atas meja, menghirup aromanya sebentar, lalu meminumnya sekali tegukan.

"Baiklah," Fugaku ikut-ikutan meneguk air liur. Dia mengambil cangkirnya, namun kembali diletakkan karena habis.

Entah, kemana perginya keberanian Uchiha miliknya. Mendadak, ia merasa gelisah dibawah tekanan mata perak Hiashi yang menatapnya menuntut.

"Hiashi, dengar. Biasakan kau memberikan Hinata untuk Sasuke?"

Dahi keriput Hiashi, berlipat. "Maksudmu?" Ia memandang Fugaku dengan sorot kebingungan.

Fugaku meneguk ludahnya yang terasa mengental, lalu melirik istrinya—dan mendapatkan sebuah anggukan, sebelum kemudian beralih pada wajah keras Hiashi.

"Aku ingin melamar Hinata untuk Sasuke," katanya. "Aku pikir, masa depan Sasuke terselamatkan jika Hinata menjadi pendamping bocah itu. Lagipula mereka sudah mengenal sejak kecil. Dan aku rasa, Hinata juga menaruh hati pada putraku." Jelas Fugaku, meyakinkan.

"Tidak bisa!" Tangan kanan Minato menggebrak meja dengan dramatis, sebelum merengek kesakitan pada Kushina.

Mengabaikan sang istri yang sedang membelai dan meniup tangan kanannya, paruh baya itu menatap Fugaku dengan senyum remeh. "Dengarkan aku, Fugaku. Kau—"

"Manja."

"Diam!" Suara bentakan Minato kembali menggema hingga penjuru ruangan. Ditatapnya Fugaku kesal, karena seenaknya menuduh ia manja.

"Aku tidak manja, dan kau berbohong tentang Hinata menaruh hati pada Sasuke. Jelas-jelas gadis lucuku mencintai Naruto. Mereka bahkan sering mandi bersama," tutur Minato besar kepala, menekankan kata 'mandi bersama'.

"Itukan waktu kecil. Kalau soal itu, Sasuke juga sering mandi bersama Hinata di empang."

Tidak ingin kalah, Mikoto akhirnya ikut buka suara. Ia mendengus sinis, seraya menatap Minato tajam. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama ketika Kushina ikut campur.

"Apa yang harus dibanggakan dari itu? Hinata dan Naruto bahkan sering tidur bersama."

Mikoto mendelik, nyaris mengumpat mendengar ucapan Kushina. "Kau pikir Sasuke tidak pernah? Mereka bahkan—"

"CUKUP!" Suara tegas Hikari, sukses menghentikan debat tak bermutu Uchiha dan Namikaze. Menatap kesal tamunya bergantian, sikap lemah lembut Hikari menghilang tanpa bekas.

"Daripada bertengkar, kenapa tidak nikahkan saja mereka bertiga?" Ketus Hikari asal.

"Aku setuju."

Dan gelagapan saat suaminya menyambut baik.

"Tapi Hiashi-kun, Hinata—"

"Kenapa?"

Hikari meremas bajunya gugup kala ditatap sedemikian dingin. Merutuki diri berkali-kali, dirinya menyesal berbicara tanpa berpikir.

Apa kata orang jika putrinya dipersunting dua lelaki? Meminta bantuan keempat sahabatnya, bukan pilihan bijak saat mereka malah menyeringai senang.

"Aku setuju," seru keempatnya, bersamaan.

Masih menikmati tehnya, Hiashi berbicara tanpa beralih tatapan. "Lalu apa yang kalian tunggu? Segera siapkan semua keperluan yang dibutuhkan. Secepatnya, aku ingin menikahkan mereka bertiga. Hinata, biar aku yang tangani."

Perintah Hiashi tegas, dan dijawab semangat sahabat-sahabatnya. "Baik, Hiashi-sama."

.

.

.

.

.

Langit mulai menggelap, dan Sasuke kian gusar ketika Hinata betah menempel pada tubuh beraroma keringat Naruto.

Perempuan cantik itu, sedari tadi asyik mencumbu si pirang mesra. Keberadaan Sasuke disini seperti bongkahan batu tak berharga. Terabaikan, dan dipandang sebagai sandungan.

Tentu Sasuke geram menerima diskriminasi Hinata. Si sulung Hyuuga yang elok, hanya boleh menjadi pendampingnya kelak. Pula ketika lawannya sang kawan semenjak orok, tapi niatan yang terlanjur membuncah, tidaklah mudah disurut ikatan.

Hinata adalah miliknya.

Mi. Lik. Nya, untuk yang kedua kali ditekankan.

Karena cemburu dan jengkel menguasai pikiran, maka dengan kasar tanpa peduli sikon, Sasuke mendorong Naruto ke dinding kemudian beralih hak mengklaim Hinata.

"Auch!" Naruto meringis menabrak dinding, dan Hinata terlalu terkejut untuk menyikapi kekasaran lelaki itu.

Mencengkram dagu lancip Hinata, Sasuke tanpa ijin mencium bibir merahnya tergesa.

Hinata jelas tidak membiarkan. Sebagai wanita berstatus perawan, ia sekuat mungkin melakukan perlawanan. Kedua tangan mungilnya memukul-mukul dada bidang Sasuke, tetapi sesekali beralih tindak menjambak helai rambut si lelaki.

"Sasu, hmphhh~... henti—"

"DIAM!!"

Ini, adalah kali pertama Sasuke memperlakukan Hinata kasar, baik fisik maupun mental. Rengkuhannya bahkan kian menguat, seperti ingin menyerap Hinata dalam tubuhnya.

 _Prank gone wrong! Begitu_ , batin Hinata berbicara.

Aih~... andaikata waktu bisa disetting ulang, Hinata janji akan membagi porsi dengan adil.

Coba-coba memang kata misterius yang patut digaris bawahi. Hinata, teramat menyesali perbuatan isengnya, yaitu mengetes kenormalan Sasuke pun Naruto. Ia lupa kalau si raven memiliki tingkat kesabaran rendah. Sasuke yang gelap mata, seperti banteng di arena matador. Liar, dan ganas.

"Sasuke, hentikan!" Berpikir jika Sasuke perlu diamankan, putra semata wayang Namikaze Minato mencoba melepas tautan tangan Sasuke dari Hinata. Situasi bisa runyam jika Sasuke tidak dicolok hidungnya.

Tempramental merupakan penyakit turunan para Uchiha, dan posesif adalah nama tengah Sasuke. Puja bagi leluhur Uchiha yang dengan sempurna mewariskan sifat-sifat busuknya pada Sasuke. Uchiha Madara, pasti bersorak di alam baka melihat tingkah keturunannya yang kelewat batas.

Lihat, tangan Sasuke bahkan lancang meremas buah dada Hinata bergantian. Mengakhiri pangutannya dengan satu gigitan pelan di bibir bawah Hinata, napas keduanya sama-sama memburu karena kurangnya pasokan oksigen.

Mempertemukan dahinya dengan dahi Hinata, kedua tangan Sasuke melingkari pinggang perempuan itu posesif. "Kau milikku, Hinata. Milikku..." klaim Sasuke, sepihak.

Hinata hanya memutar matanya malas. Dua tangannya menahan dada telanjang dan berkeringat Sasuke, yang ternyata sengaja ditempelkan pada payudaranya.

"Aku bukan milik siapapun Sasuke. Tidak kau, ataupun Naruto." Jelas Hinata, mulai memahami persoalan.

Membiarkan Sasuke asyik mengecup leher jenjangnya, amethis Hinata beralih pada Naruto yang menatap aksi Sasuke melongo. Diulurkan tangannya yang bebas pada Naruto, dan tersenyum manis mengabaikan Sasuke yang betah menjejaki lehernya.

"Kemarilah, Naruto."

Hinata nyaris terbahak melihat kedua safir Naruto berkaca-kaca. Ditariknya tangan Naruto yang baru menyambut uluran tangannya lembut, dan membawa tubuh si pirang berdampingan dengan Sasuke.

"Geser..." Naruto menyenggol tubuh Sasuke paksa dengan pantatnya, dan melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Hinata yang bebas.

"Hiks... Hinata..." Menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hinata, Naruto sedikit terisak saat akhirnya bisa menghirup aroma tubuh sang gadis.

Sasuke yang merasa tempatnya terenggut, sedikit mendorong Naruto agar bisa mendapat porsi. Kembali memeluk pinggang Hinata, bibir Sasuke lagi-lagi menjajah leher Hinata yang bebas.

Menyedot bahkan menggigit kecil, lidah Sasuke sedikit menjulur untuk mengecap asam keringat Hinata. Seolah sudah terbiasa, Hinata malah terkikik mendapati aksi dua sahabatnya yang tidak berubah. Manja, dan ingin selalu diperhatikan.

Dikecupnya kening Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian, Hinata berbisik tulus pada keduanya. "Aku merindukan kalian. Sangat merindukan kalian," ujarnya, sedikit merasa geli karena kecupan Sasuke, dan Naruto yang malah meremas-remas bokongnya.

Mungkin sikapnya kadang keterlaluan, bahkan sadis jika mengingat hukumannya tadi. Tetapi atas dasar kasih sayang, Hinata sengaja memperlakukan mereka semena-mena. Sasuke dan Naruto, menduduki posisi penting dihatinya setelah Hiashi dan Hikari.

 **Bersambung...**


	4. Chapter 4

Malam hari dikediaman Hyuuga, tidak biasanya seramai ini. Dikunjungi oleh keluarga Namikaze dan Uchiha, sudah tentu bukan pertama kalinya terjadi. Namun, yang menjadi titik pusatnya, ialah cara berpakaian mereka yang terkesan rapi sembari membawa buah tangan berupa 7 kotak hadiah, serta beberapa _parcel_ buah dan bunga.

Hinata yang saat itu baru memasuki pintu rumahnya, mengernyit heran mendapati pemandangan tak biasa. Sasuke dan Naruto yang mengekor dibelakangnya, tak kalah kaget menemukan keberadaan orang tua mereka di rumah Hyuuga.

"Mami dan Papi, kenapa bisa disini?" Naruto, anak semata wayang kesayangan Mami Kushina, adalah yang pertama menghentikan aksi tatap menatap itu. Sedikit berlari mendekati maminya, Naruto menerjang tubuh Kushina dengan sebuah pelukan bermakna.

"Aku kangen~" rengek Naruto, mengeratkan pelukannya. Safir miliknya berkaca-kaca memandang Kushina. Naruto, diterpa rindu yang mendalam.

"Ya ampun, anak kesayangan mami. Kan baru tadi pagi mami ketemu Naru. Hayoo... Lupa ya? Duh, lucunya anak mami." Kushina terkekeh geli mendengar ungkapan rindu sang anak. Dicubitnya pucuk hidung Naruto gemas, dan kembali terkekeh saat mendapat rengekan.

"Sakit~..." Protes Naruto, sembari menghentak kakinya beberapa kali.

"Kau menjijikkan, Bodoh. Dasar manja," Sasuke mengernyit jijik melihat tingkah Naruto. Dengan gaya sok cool khas Uchiha, ia melangkah mendekati ibunya. "Bunda... _I miss you_ ~" ujar Sasuke, juga memeluk ibunya erat.

Tidak ada komentar apapun untuk menanggapi aksi menggemaskan Sasuke, selain tawa dan senyum sinis Naruto. Wajah boleh gahar, tapi hatinya ternyata selembut sutra. Dua lelaki itu memanglah gagah tampilannya di depan publik, tetapi lembek jika disekitar keluarga, terutama bersama ibu dan pujaannya.

"Bagaimana malam kalian, menyenangkan?" Mikoto, wanita yang mem- _brojol_ -kan Sasuke dan Itachi, mengelus kepala putranya sayang. Memandang wajah sang anak yang asyik menyandarkan kepala di dadanya, ia bertanya keberhasilan acara yang baru mereka—Naruto, Sasuke, dan Hinata— lakukan.

"Seperti biasa, Tante. Naru dan Sasu berebut makanan. Padahal mereka sudah Hinata pesankan jatah masing-masing..." Bukan Sasuke yang menjawab, tapi malah Hinata yang angkat bicara.

Melenggang masuk sambil menenteng kantong plastik berwarna merah, gadis itu terlihat sangat kelelahan. Ia mendaratkan bokongnya disebuah sofa panjang berukuran tiga orang, lalu menyamankan pundaknya di sandaran kursi. Kepalanya menengadah, dan tangan kirinya menutupi kedua mata.

"Apa ini?" Hikari bertanya, sementara memperhatikan kresek merah yang Hinata sisipkan diantara tumpukan _parcel_.

Tanpa mengubah posisi nyamannya, Hinata menjawab acuh. "Makanan sisa, Bu. Sayang kalau tidak dibawa pulang. Harganya cukup mahal... makanya aku minta dibungkus," jelas Hinata.

Semua yang mendengar, dibuat melongo oleh penjelasan Hinata—terkecuali Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah mengenal kebiasaan gadis itu, dan keluarga Hyuuga yang menerapkan sistem _'dibuang sayang'._

Ternyata bukan cuma Hiashi, tapi semua Hyuuga memang sangat kikir. Terbukti, dari Hinata yang memboyong makanan sisanya pulang. Dan yang menjadi pertanyaannya sekarang, siapakah yang akan memakan makanan sisa itu?

Hikari kah? Atau mungkin Hiashi?

Sampai sekarang hal itu masih menjadi misteri.

"Kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu. Aku lelah menghabiskan separuh hari bersama mereka."

"Tunggu!"

Niat Hinata untuk segera tidur, sepertinya harus tertunda saat sang ayah mengucap kata tunggu. Kembali menduduki sofa, kantuk Hinata langsung menguap begitu kedua manik Hiashi, memancarkan keseriusan.

 _Apa lagi sekarang?_ Batin Hinata, lelah.

"Naruto, Sasuke, duduklah di samping Hinata. Ada hal serius yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kalian." Perintah Hiashi, tegas.

Dengan wajah kebingungan, Naruto dan Sasuke melepas pelukannya, selanjutnya bergerak menuruti keinginan si tua Hiashi. Sempat berebut tempat duduk di sisi kanan Hinata, namun Sasuke akhirnya mengalah saat mendapat pelototan dari bunda-nya.

Menunduk untuk menyembunyikan bibirnya yang mengerucut, si raven ogah-ogahan mendaratkan bokong di sisi kiri Hinata yang sedikit sempit—karena keberadaan sebuah _parcel_ bunga.

"Menyebalkan," gumam Sasuke pelan, dan ditanggapi dengusan bosan oleh Hinata.

"Jadi begini..." Hiashi merubah posisi duduknya semi tegap. Ditatapnya wajah Hinata, Sasuke, dan Naruto bergantian, terkecuali Itachi yang asyik bermain COC.

"Dengar anak-anak. Ada yang ingin kami sampaikan pada kalian." Menjilat bibir bawahnya yang terasa kering, entah mengapa Hiashi mendadak terserang gugup.

"Setelah melalui perdebatan alot yang memakan waktu berjam-jam," dustanya, "kami, selaku orang tua, memutuskan untuk menikahkan kalian bertiga sesegera mungkin."

"Ap-"

"Dan tidak ada bantahan!"

"Hah?" Hinata tepekur. Ditatapnya wajah keriput sang ayah lamat-lamat, dan kembali berucap tegas, "aku menolak pernikahan ini, Ayah. Bukankah keterlaluan jika aku harus menikahi dua lelaki? Aku bukan Drupadi, yang harus menikahi kelima Pandawa," bentak Hinata, memandang ayahnya marah.

"Ja-jangan bicara begitu, Hinata. Kau menakuti ayah..." Hiashi berkata lirih, dengan wajah sendu dan gestur tubuh ketakutan. Wajah dingin dan sikap tegasnya yang paling ditakuti oleh Minato pun Fugaku, kini pias berganti ekspresi menahan tangis.

Putrinya, putri kesayangannya yang ia besarkan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang, kini berani membentak dirinya. Hiashi merasa kecewa, dan sangat terluka.

"Jangan membentak ayahmu, Hinata. Kau seperti tidak beretika. Cepat minta maaf pada ayahmu!" Tegur Hikari, yang kini sedang memeluk Hiashi.

Diusapnya punggung bergetar Hiashi, dan mengecup dahinya berkali-kali. "Ssttt... Tenanglah, Sayang. Istrimu ada disini," katanya, mencoba menenangkan sang suami.

Amarah Hinata yang tadinya memuncak, kini mereda kala melihat wajah sedih ayahnya, sedang menggigit bibir atasnya yang gemetar.

Menarik napas dalam, Hinata menatap sang ayah lembut. "Maafkan Hinata, Ayah. Hinata tidak bermaksud kurang ajar, hanya saja sedikit terkejut mendengar keputusan sepihak kalian. Tidak bisakah kita membicarakannya lagi? Hinata merasa ini tidak benar."

"Tapi ini keputusan yang paling tepat, Hinata. Baik untukmu, baik untuk Naruto, dan baik untuk Sasuke. Kalau kau masih keberatan, anggaplah ini permintaan terakhir ayah."

"AYAH!" Hinata kembali membentak, sementara Hiashi segera menyembunyikan wajah di pundak Hikari.

"Hiks... Putri kecilku membentak ayahnya lagi, Hikari... Hiks... Aku, terluka..." Berbicara tanpa mengangkat wajahnya, Hiashi mulai terdengar sesegukan.

Hal itu tentu menjadi senjata ampuh untuk melemehkan putrinya. Tampak begitu jelas jika Hinata telah dikalahkan. Gadis itu hanya mengacak-acak surai indigo lebatnya, dan menghentak-hentak kakinya kesal.

"Baiklah, terserah ayah saja. Kalau nanti aku mendapat cemoohan orang, kalian juga akan merasakan malunya. Aku permisi!"

Pasrah, Hinata menuruti keinginan Hiashi, dan berlalu menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Biarlah, ia menikahi dua lelaki yang sedikit berotak miring. _Toh_ saat ini Hinata tidak ada kekasih. Dan kalau nanti prahara datang menghancurkan perahu rumah tangganya, Hyuuga Hiashi, menjadi orang pertama yang Hinata cari untuk menuntut balas.

Awas saja.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau hebat, Suamiku."

Ucapan Hyuuga Hikari, berhasil mengembalikan kesadaran para Uchiha dan Namikaze—yang sejak tadi menjadi penonton drama dadakan. Terpatah-patah menoleh kearah si tua Hiashi, rahang mereka nyaris copot ketika mendapati gaya paruh baya itu kembali cool.

Mengabaikan raut terkejut semua tamunya, Hiashi menyibak rambut hitam kecokelatannya yang sedikit berantakan. "Apa?" Ketusnya, mulai jengah diperhatikan bak makhluk planet lain.

"Ja... jangan-jangan kau, tadi..." Telunjuk Minato sedikit bergetar mengarah kepada Hiashi. Tidak ia duga jika semua kesedihan dan air mata itu, sekadar akting untuk memperdaya putri sendiri.

Hiashi, adalah momok menakutkan yang patut dicontoh. Mungkin kedepannya, Minato akan mencoba jurus itu pada Kushina.

"Sasuke, Naruto..."

"I-iya, Tua Hiashi!"

Seluruh pasang mata memandang serius Naruto dan Sasuke yang sejak tadi memperhatikan kepergian Hinata. Namun saat mendengar sahutan kedua lelaki itu, mereka segera membungkam mulut yang hampir mengeluarkan suara tawa.

"Apa maksudnya kalian memanggilku tua?" Tanya Hiashi, dengan aura kelamnya.

Sasuke gelagapan. Buru-buru ia meralat ucapannya, membiarkan Naruto yang wajahnya sudah membiru. "Tu-tuan... Maksud kami Tuan... Tuan Hiashi." Koreksi Sasuke.

"Berbicara yang jelas!" Bentak Hiashi.

"Ma-maafkan aku..." Balas Sasuke, merasa tertekan intimidasi calon mertuanya.

"Ya sudah..." Hiashi mengalah. Agak kasihan melihat wajah lesu Sasuke dan Naruto, yang sudah ia anggap seperti anak sendiri.

Mengatur posisi duduknya, Hiashi kembali berbicara. "Sebagaimana yang kukatakan sebelumya, apa kalian bersedia menikahi Hinata? Tidak berdua, tetapi bertiga. _Threesome_... ma-maksudku _three in_ _one_... Ehem..."

Hiashi salah tingkah, dan Sasuke angkat bahu tak peduli. Sikap acuh tak acuhnya, kembali muncul saat Hiashi bersikap semestinya.

"Aku sih terserah. Yang penting malam pertama nanti, aku yang duluan melubangi Hinata." Ucap Sasuke, tanpa disaring.

"Hahahaha..." Hiashi terbahak mendengar ucapan calon menantunya, sementara keluarga Uchiha ketar-ketir memelototi Sasuke.

"Ma-"

"TIDAK BISA!" Satu lagi si biang onar buka suara. Permohonan maaf Fugaku, dengan tidak sopan dipotong teriakan Naruto.

Tanpa peduli wajah kesal Fugaku, Naruto malah mencengkram kerah kemeja Sasuke. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada muka datar Sasuke, Naruto berubah sikap 180 derajat.

"Dengarkan aku, Ayam," katanya. "Hinata milikku. Mi.lik.ku. Bila kau tuli. Jangan coba-coba menikung ku, Sasuke. Kalau kau mau mendapatkan keperawanan Hinata, setidaknya kita lubangi bersama-sama." Tegas Naruto, tanpa melepas cengkeramannya.

Mendengar penuturan sahabatnya, pikiran Sasuke mulai bekerja mencari solusi. Setelah berdiam diri tanpa melakukan perlawanan, Sasuke akhirnya menghentak kasar tangan Naruto darinya.

"Perlu aku tekankan bahwa Hinata bukan milikmu, Kuning. Dan ya, apa yang kau katakan memang benar. Aku setuju." Merapikan kemeja dan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan, Sasuke membenarkan ucapan Naruto.

Seisi ruangan mendadak ricuh mendengar keputusan Sasuke dan Naruto. Pasangan suami-istri FugaMiko dan MinaKushi, serentak memohon ampunan atas kelancangan putra-putranya, namun hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Hiashi juga Hikari yang sibuk tertawa.

Sementara Sasuke dan Naruto menyatukan tinju mereka di udara, Itachi yang sedari tadi adem ayam dikursinya, malah menjambak rambutnya kesal karena gagal memenangkan _war_.

Mereka membuat keributan, tanpa tahu bahwa ada sepasang netra amethis yang menatap menyipit dari lantai dua.

"Keterlaluan!" Serunya mengepalkan tangan, sebelum kemudian berbalik badan menuju pintu kamar bertuliskan nama 'Hinata', dan menutup pintunya dengan satu bantingan kuat.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _...Beberapa menit setelah kepergian Hinata, keadaan masih diramaikan gelak tawa..._**

"Hikari, tolong siapkan makanan yang dibawa Hinata. Aku akan memakannya sebentar lagi."

 ** _Krakkk..._**

Suruh Hiashi, yang membuat keadaan sepi seketika.

Sekarang kita tahu, kemana makanan-makanan itu berakhir. Hiashi, benar-benar memiliki alasan, kenapa ia menerapkan sistem 'dibuang sayang'.

Dan suara _'krak'_ barusan, adalah bunyi yang dihasilkan oleh gerakan tangan Itachi, yang tanpa sengaja mematahkan iPhone-nya menjadi dua—akibat syok berlebihan mendengar penuturan Hyuuga Hiashi.

 **Bersambung...**

 **Nb: makasih untuk review-nya :) maaf gk bisa balas. Jawaban pertanyaan kalian bisa didapat dalam cerita. Pisss :v**


End file.
